fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary
Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary is a holiday that is celebrated in several games. Papa's Hamburgeria * Aeronaut * JK55556 * CoolProDude * Denkey * Evan * Robb * Yoshi0001 Papa's Bakeria Deluxe * JK55556 * Laundry Machine * Cure Kohaku * Meandcrazy * CoolProDude * Matty * Shootingstar * Fanofkinopio Papa's Curry Mia! * JK55556 * Shootingstar656 * Fanofkinopio * Laundry Machine * Meandcrazy * Petpower123 * Cure Kohaku * CoolProDude10986 * Matty0502 Papa's Theateria To Go! * Benny * JK * Fanofkinopio * Amanda * Fretzie * Christian II * Christian Papa's (C/M)ocktaileria * JK55556 * Meandcrazy * JoelPalencia12 * Fanofkinopio * Cure Kohaku * Lill Smith * Belle * Azura Papa's Hamburgeria * Purple Rice Burger (Unlocked with JK on Rank 16) * Ranch (Unlocked on Day 2 of Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary) * Custom Ranch Cheese (Unlocked with Denkey on Rank 17) * Fresh Shrimp (Unlocked with Aeronaut on Rank 18) Papa's Bakeria Deluxe * Anniversary Apricots (Unlocked with JK at Rank 11) * Tutti Frutti Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary) * Flipline Filling (Unlocked with Laundry Machine at Rank 12) * JK Crust (Unlocked on Day 4 of Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary) Papa's Curry Mia! *Flipline Powder (Unlocked at Rank 36 with JK55556) *Butter Chicken Pieces (Unlocked on Day 2 of Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary) *Staff Salsa (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Cure Kohaku) *Customer Chapati (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Fanofkinopio) Papa's Theateria To Go! * Happy Anniversary (Unlocked with Benny on Rank 26) * Apricot Popcorn (Unlocked on the second day of Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary) * Kir (Unlocked with JK on Rank 27) * Anniversary Cup (Unlocked on the fourth day of Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary) * Camp Popcorn Holder (Unlocked with Fanofkinopio on Rank 28) * Banana Slices (Unlocked on the sixth day of Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary) Papa's (C/M)ocktaileria * Durian Juice (Unlocked at Rank 31 with JK55556) * Edible Confetti (Unlocked on Day 2 of Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary) * Miracle Fruit and Lemon Juice (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Meandcrazy) * Basil Seeds (Unlocked on Day 4 of Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary) * JK55556 likes this holiday mainly because he is the founder of this wiki. ** In Papa's Theateria To Go!, Benny will unlocked this holiday instead JK because he already change Flipline Fan Customers Wiki To Flipline Studios Fanon Wiki. * This holiday is mainly based off this wiki's first anniversary on August 30, 2016. * At the time of this page's creation, this wiki was called "Flipline Fan Customers Wiki", resulting in the name of the page being "Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary" instead of "Flipline Studios Fanon Wiki Anniversary." * In Mama's Breakfasteria the name is shortened to "FFCW Anniversary". JK.jpg|JK's holiday outfit during this holiday in Hamburgeria JK Style H.jpg|JK's holiday outfit during this holiday in Bakeria Deluxe/Curry Mia! FFCW_Anniversary.png|FFCW Anniversary as it appears in Bakeria Deluxe/Curry Mia! Category:Holidays Category:Papa's Hamburgeria Category:Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary Category:Autumn Holidays Category:September Holidays Category:Fjalar Holidays Category:Vestri Holidays Category:August Holidays